Blondes with ADD take 2
by MadQuinn13
Summary: It's time for essays again and both Gretchen and CLaire are far from ready. Time for another all nighter.


A/N: Didn't write this during the actually essay writing but good news I got the pages done this time. Beta: B Dazzle . 21

Claire was writing an essay again since she was not allowed to drop the course. Damn you add/drop date being three days before she forgot to write the essay. But she was not alone, no Gretchen also had to write a paper but she was in bed for the past few days dying with the flu so she really couldn't do anything but puke and beg Claire to just kill her already with the pillow, Claire of course spent the past few days sleeping in Gretchen's car.

"This is just sad." Gretchen pointed out as she went through her notes for the fiftieth time.

"Well you're in the same boat as me so shut up." Claire was pretending to type but really she was checking out her twitter.

**GabeSylarGrey:** _I really hope we can see each other face to face soon. I long to look into your eyes and feel the spark I know is there __**ClaireB**__ -heart- -broken heart-_

**ClaireB: **_watching Scream 3 with __**Gretchbitch **__so much Scoobyness _

_**Alexswims: **__I really hate you right now __**ClaireB**__. You can say what you want but honestly I don't care. Listening to __**taylorswift13**__ to ease the pain –broken heart-_

**GabeSylarGrey: **_**ClaireB **__ if you add the digits of both our first named together it forms 13 add our last names and the age difference 13. True love –heart-_

**GabeSylarGrey: **_**ClaireB **__omg__ honey I just thought of how much I miss you while out to dinner tonight. Imu call me! –heart-_

**GabeSylarGrey: **_**ClaireB **__baby are you made at me? Its Gretchen again isn't it! She won't understand our love! __**Peterhero **__does! We miss you! Til tonight ;)_

**GabeSylarGrey: **_**ClaireB **__OMG BABY I LOVE YOU I CANT WAIT TIL I WAKE UP NEXT TO YOU AGAIN ELLEN SAID WE CAN HAVE HER HOUSE FOR THE WEDDING_

**GabeSylarGrey: **_**ClaireB **__so I was thinking for the colors for the wedding purple and silver and we can 13 tables and 13 everything else_

Claire was really creeped out now and tried to ignore it by actually doing some research.

"Claire pass me another Red Bull?" Gretchen called from across the room as she added yet another post it flag to her notes.

"Sure." Claire took one out of the newly bought mini fridge and walked over to see Word open on her girlfriend's laptop and noticed she had four pages already written. She only had half of one. "Wow you're far."

"What are you talking about? You're probably the same as I am hon, thanks." She took the Red Bull and leaned up slightly to give Claire a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah right, the same..." Claire went back to her computer to work this time.

...

Gretchen was rubbing her eyes and going through Facebook after making sure Claire wasn't watching, she had to show a good example after the last time.

She didn't bother to check on anyone's statuses or anything just played some games.

Four hours later she was out of Red Bull.

"Claire you remember when we watched "Thirteen" together?"

"Uh huh." The blonde responded quickly minimizing the 

"I want you to slap me if you see me falling asleep." She really just wanted to go to bed and use Claire as her pillow.

"No, I'm not hitting you."

"Don't be a pussy just slap me really hard to keep me awake." Gretchen didn't think it sounded unreasonable.

"But..."Claire really didn't want to beat on her girlfriend.

"How many pages do you have?" Gretchen was now walking towards the evidence that proved Claire didn't do a thing.

"A few, what about you hun?"

"A few..." Gretchen pushed Claire away from her desk and saw. "You only have two pages! Claire do you remember what happened on the draft for this?" She was totally not ready to take care of Claire and herself right now.

"So slap you huh?"

...

Gretchen was falling asleep; she even had her head drooping down only to feel a sharp stinging pain in her cheek.

"You slapped me!" Gretchen shouted faking anger.

"Oh shut up and work."

"Why don't you Chris Brown."

"Fuck you..." Claire bit her lower lip and pouted.

...

"You know if we fail these courses we won't get kicked out..." Gretchen pointed out slowly walking up to Claire.

"No we won't..."

"Wanna say fuck it?" She spun Claire around and straddled her waist.

"Fuck it." Claire said darenly before wrapping her arms around Gretchen's waist pulling her in for a kiss.

Before they knew it they were on a bed, Claire's shirt was off and pants were hanging, Gretchen was just in panties.

Claire was pinned down under Gretchen when the brunette disappeared for a second and came back up with handcuffs.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you my bitch."

They lived happily ever after on academic probation.


End file.
